HeroHeroine
by A-GIRL-NAMED-BILLY
Summary: Songfic to the Boys Like Girls song. Rephaim and Stevie Rae in the 6th book. No plot really, just monologue. Excuse typos please, it's late and I really wanted to publish this. Read and Review


Disclaimer: Don't own House of Night, the characters, Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls and I am not the first one to use the metaphor of an iron curtain, though it's very different in this story than how Churchill meant it.

AN: So usually I try to capture the character's words, how they would talk, but I'm afraid I haven't done that. Let me know (aber seiet nett bitte!) Thought I suppose because this is in 3rd person I don't have to? Maybe…maybe the whole thing (my story I mean) is totally weird. I'm terrible at writing these things because I just ramble on and on and I know it's terrible because sometimes I don't read the AN/Disclaimer on other stories. (ok AN usually Disclaimer not so much. Come on, we all know this is , we don't own any of this) sad day, sorry guys

Just really quick though, I'm the weird author who actually incorporates the lyrics into the story. They aren't necessarily only supposed to be background vocals. (well I guess they are because they are in 1st person, but the characters' thoughts react to them like they're part of the story…sorry if you're still reading this…I talk to much) Keep that in mind otherwise it's confusing.

~~~~~ = end of Stevie Rae

***** = end of Rephaim

(If you've read all this junk above here and are writing a review, let me know. It'll make my day …unless you then bash my story by totally ripping it a new one, then I'll be sad) lol

_It's too late baby _

_there's no turning around_

_I've got my hands in my pockets and my head in the clouds_

_This is how I do_

_When I think about you_

Stevie Rae knew she was betraying everyone, Zoey, Dallas, everyone she cared about. And for what? To save the creature that would have seen her killed without closing his red eyes. She couldn't find a reason to justify either side. Either she let him die and she felt guilty or she helped him get better and hoped with all her strength that he would see what she risked to keep him safe and not go back to his father. Either way, now that she had bound his wing and stopped his bleeding, she couldn't very well go to Darius and have him finish the job. If the others found Rephaim now, and somehow figured out that _she_ had been the one to help him…she shuddered at just the thought.

Her mind was racing.

She had kept him safe for as long as she could under the abbey, but now it was time to move him. She felt both a terrible sense of treachery as she helped him walk, mixed curiously with something else, some other emotion she couldn't quite describe. Even if she could have described it at that very second, she knew she would forget it soon after Rephaim left her side. She never thought the same way about him twice.

_I never thought you could break me apart_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart_

How foolish he was being! How could he have let this little girl in on his world? On his emotions? What he out of his mind? … Maybe. It certainly seemed so. The way she looked at him now was so different to how it had been not two days ago and he couldn't help but feel some amount of attachment to the girl. She knew who he was, and she was still helping him. He felt so strange around her, and he didn't know if it was good or bad.

_You wanna get inside? Then you can get in line_

_But not this time_

'_cause you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm runnin' and screamin_

Such had been his attitude towards everyone in past centuries. Even while he'd been more than spirit he had pushed and pushed until he was left only with his father at his side. Now that anyone had ever tried too hard to get to know him, but this girl…this Stevie Rae, she was something else. She had not only tried and succeeded to enter his iron-curtain-encircled world, but she had kept him hidden from all her friends and she was trying to heal him.

_I feel like a hero_

_And you're my heroine_

That's how it was. He was no hero; he was the villain and he knew it, but around her, it was something totally different.

_I won't try to philosophize_

_I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes_

_This is how I feel and it's so surreal._

But she did try. She tried all the time to piece him together. And the more she learned about him the more of this giant bird-shaped puzzle she wanted to see. Somehow she knew that the end result of all her work, turning and shifting the pieces of him around in her head would leave her with an image she was pleased with, would leave her with the image she wasn't afraid of losing. She did not fear Rephaim and she wasn't worried that he'd leave her either.

Strangely enough, even though she had Dallas, Stevie Rae was beginning to feel affection, and not just the platonic kind towards Rephaim.

_I've got a closet filled up to the brim _

_With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons_

_And I don't know why you'd even try but I won't lie_

Why, if she knew all about him, did she persist in helping him? How could she, knowing that he had killed her professor and maimed several of her classmates, have even considered helping him regain strength? She knew only the tip of the deadly iceberg of his past and she had never questioned him. There was some saying, "Get well now, ask questions later," something like that, and it seemed to be her motto. He liked to think however, that her assistance, her gentle touch, the warmth in her eyes, and her smile, were reserved just for him. Those things on their own made him feel ten times stronger, at least on the inside, than any of the medicine she had tried on him thus far. He felt _good_ genuinely _good_ around her and he wondered if he could ever convince his father what Stevie Rae meant to him. Could he get Kalona and his own brothers to accept what he felt for Stevie Rae?

He would try, inspired by Stevie Rae and all the trying she had done on his behalf _he would try. _

Hero/Heroine


End file.
